


I Just Miss Him So Much

by SleepyKitsune



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKitsune/pseuds/SleepyKitsune
Summary: Beck softly brushed a thumb over Peter’s cheek, with a look that was all understanding and compassion. “I could be him. For a little while.”It’s the rooftop scene but instead of friendly chat they get wet n wild with the drones. Don’t ask me how it works. No fishbowl because ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I Just Miss Him So Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is consensual but very manipulative on Mysterio's part. Peter doesn't have all the facts so warning if that's not your thing.

“I just miss him so much.” Peter confided on the rooftop. It felt wrong to be on a mission without _him_. He had tried to avoid it, but he knew that was wrong too. He knew people were counting on him. The fate of this whole damn world was at stake.

He had wanted to be an Avenger since before he even had powers. Being knighted by Tony on an alien spacecraft and joining the battle with him had been the best day of his life. Dying had been scary, of course, but it was worth it. Now he was alive—and Tony wasn’t. People were expecting him to do this hero thing without him and he just… couldn’t take it.

Mysterio’s helmet retracted. He was giving him a sympathetic look. “I know what it’s like to lose everything,” soothingly, he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “but this fight isn’t over, and I need your head in the game.”

Peter looked up at him, willing himself not to cry and have a complete breakdown. “It’s so hard,” Peter sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand, “every day right when I wake up, there’s this moment where I forget, and I think about calling or texting him like it’s any other day, and then I remember,” his tears started to flow freely, “and I can’t breathe. It just _hurts_.”

Quentin Beck considered his options. He had his elaborate plan for tomorrow where he would gain the world’s trust. He had planned to win Peter over and take home the Stark tech in one fell swoop, but Peter was intensely vulnerable to him right now. He would be a fool not to seize this opportunity.

A plan started to weave together in his head. It was a little twisted, sure, but if it helped him to his ultimate goal, he could hardly just decide not to. His team was offline for the night, which suited him nicely. He could handle illusions on this scale with ease. And even though his team were willing to get their hands dirty, he wasn’t sure if they were committed to the grand scheme enough for _this_.

Beck softly brushed a thumb over Peter’s cheek, with a look that was all understanding and compassion. “I could be him. For a little while.”

Peter wasn’t sure he heard him right. He wasn’t even sure what he meant by that but… he had nothing left to lose. " _Please_."

Mysterio backed up, that green tornado swirled around him and obscured him from sight. And in just three agonizingly hopeful heartbeats, Tony Stark was with Peter again. In the flesh. Almost.

"Hey kid."

With two words the knife in his heart receded just enough. The weight on his shoulders lifted ever so slightly. Peter fell into his arms, sobbing.

The hologram was perfect. There was enough archive footage and voice data to mimic Stark’s exact likeness. Beck was smugly impressed with his own work. He hadn’t thought to use it this way on Peter before, but he appreciated his own ability to innovate on the fly.

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter breathed against his chest harshly. “I'm sorry. You're dead because of me." He choked out, "I wish it was me instead."

That gave Beck pause. He was planning on killing Peter if he had to at some point but he never _wanted_ to. Peter was so mournful that Beck considered whether this was actually a good idea. He did still need him alive for the time being.

"Peter, no, hey," Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him until his eyes met his again. “Don’t say that. Don’t even think it. Ever.” His face was so serious as he went on, “I died to _protect_ you and I'd make the same choice every night over and over again for the rest of time. You're the world to me, kid." Tony held him there and pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Peter shook with the warmth coming off Tony. He was crying and wanted so very badly for this to be real. “Mr. Stark, I-” He wanted to tell him everything. The things he wanted to say when he was alive. But the nagging in his head warned him not to. He didn’t know if Mysterio would keep the information to himself. Tony had never been inappropriate with him but if a rumor were to start… No. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize the legacy of his mentor.

“Peter? You can tell me. Whatever it is.” Tony moved a hand through Peter’s hair soothingly.

Beck didn’t really care about whatever guilty confessions Peter looked like he wanted to spill. If he had to guess, it was probably something like he ate the last cookie once and blamed it on someone else. Or that he snuck out of Stark Tower once and was out past 10pm. The whole thing wasn’t particularly interesting.

“I can’t.” Peter moped.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Tony promised.

Beck would have rolled his eyes if the projection wasn’t synced. He was ready for Peter to get on with this so he could say his goodbyes to Stark. Then he would dose him with a light knockout gas. He would wake up tomorrow, soul unburdened, with Mysterio as his closest ally.

Peter’s voice was so small. “Not even Fury.” He didn’t look him in the eye as he said it, but he figured the message was clear.

That got Beck’s attention back somewhat.

“Especially not Fury.” Tony laughed easily. “Seriously kid, whatever it is, it can’t be _that_ bad.”

Peter leaned up and kissed him. Chaste and quick, but full on the lips. There was no mistaking it.

“Oh.” _Oh_.

Peter pulled back and covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry—god I’m sorry, it’s fucked up, I know—”

Tony rushed in and kissed him back. Slower, longer this time.

Beck decided to just roll with it. This was unexpected, sure, but it could work for him.

Peter started to cry again, absolutely overcome with feelings he couldn’t begin to express. He couldn’t think straight. He was dizzy with grief and sick at the idea of putting this burden on someone else. His body couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and hyperventilated.

"Peter?" he looked apprehensive, nearly breaking character. He knelt down and wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist just to make sure he wouldn’t drop suddenly off the rooftop. He took his wrist in his other hand, checking his pulse. _Shit_. It was a wonder the kid hadn’t passed out with the way his heart was racing at what seemed inhuman speed.

“Peter look at me. Just focus on me.” Tony gently rubbed circles on his back. “Just breathe for me, okay? Slower, nice and deep. You’re okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Peter gasped, and tried to refocus on Tony. Tony was here with him. Tony would take care of him. He always did. “Kiss me again,” he pleaded.

Tony complied, but it was gentle. Delicate.

“More,” Peter begged. His breathing was still harsh and fast as he moved his hands over Tony’s chest to stabilize himself.

And then Tony was kissing him. Pressed against him so tight the pain in his chest eased another fraction. Peter clung to him. He kissed back with desperation more than anything. It felt so real. Peter was sure he was starting to lose it, because he even smelled the same. He was lost in Tony and he never wanted to find his way out.

Beck was starting to understand why Stark left the keys to Stark Industries to this kid. Hell, he probably would have done the same damn thing if those doe-eyes had ever looked at him this way. The way they looked at him now, but not really at him. Mentally he cursed Stark for somehow taking from him again in death. He pulled Peter into his lap out of spite.

Peter groaned at the contact. He was embarrassingly hard and blushed a deep crimson as his still-clothed erection bumped against Tony’s abs. “Hn, Mr. Stark I-” but then Tony was kissing his neck, and he forgot whatever insecurity was plaguing him.

“God, kid. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Tony’s hands were all over him. Grabbing at his ass with one hand while he yanked his shirt up over his head with the other.

Peter whimpered in response. This was it. What he needed. Tony. Tony. More Tony. All of him. He rolled his hips into him, desperate for more.

Tony growled and lifted Peter’s hips for just a moment so he could strip the pants and underwear off him in one swift movement. Then his hand was on Peter’s cock, palming it as Peter nearly choked on the feeling.

 _Are you watching, Stark?_ He thought darkly. _I have your pretty little Spider now._

Peter was a mess. He wanted more. He wanted everything. There were too many layers between them. “Could you,” he panted, trying to get the words out, “could you take this off?” He tugged at Tony’s shirt. Any discrepancy in the hologram was made up for by the fact that his brain really believed he was doing this right now. It wasn’t hard to fill in any blanks or inconsistency in fabric.

Tony gave him an absolutely sinful smile. “Only since you asked nicely.” He motioned for Peter to move off of him for a second and stood.

The illusion was seamless. The drones were capable of chemical weaponry, so it had been easy to use them to reproduce the scent of Tony’s cologne; Beck even combined it with a pretentious aged whiskey he _knew_ Stark was fond of. Even as he disrobed the cloaked drones followed his clothes and kept up the projection as they lay discarded. He could _be_ Tony. It was too easy, really. He could be him right down to his cock thanks to the playboy’s leaked nudes.

Peter looked like a dazed animal on his knees. He marveled at Tony, pupils blown wide as he took in every inch of skin. He’d dreamed and fantasized about this so many times. The compulsion to lean in and press his face against Tony’s shaft was stronger than a magnet.

Tony purred in response, “Get that ready for me, little Spider.”

Peter moved plush swollen lips over him, taking the head of his cock while his eyes fluttered closed. He sucked and mewled in a state of utter catharsis. The deeper he took him, the lighter he felt.

Tony threaded his fingers through Peter's hair, reveling in the feeling of him. He wondered if Peter did this often, or if he really did excel at everything naturally. He’d put money on the latter. Because of course Stark’s golden boy could give head like a pro. Obviously. He huffed in irritation as he pulled Peter off him.

Beck pulled Peter up by his arm roughly. Peter’s pupils were blown wide, his red lips sticky wet. In reality, Beck knew Peter could crush him easily if he wanted. But here, like this, Peter was trapped. Rendered helpless by a memory. And Beck would devour him.

“Turn around,” Tony murmured in his ear.

When Peter turned, he saw a small mattress that definitely hadn’t been there before.  
It was actually a few drones with their flotation devices deployed but it would do. This didn’t exactly need to be luxury level comfort. 

Beck pushed him forward, causing Peter to gasp in surprise and fall to his hands and knees on the not-mattress. Beck was behind him, clutching Peter’s hip hard enough to bruise with one hand. He waved his other hand beneath a cloaked drone while it dispensed thermal grease, which admittedly wasn’t his first choice to prep the boy with but—extenuating circumstances. He pressed and prodded at Peter’s entrance without preamble, satisfied with the way the boy gasped and trembled for him.

 _Gonna fuck your little protégé, Stark_. Beck slid his fingers from Peter, wiping the excess grease on his now-painfully-hard cock. “You ready for me, baby?” He lined himself up, grabbing at the juncture of Peter’s neck and shoulder. Peter whimpered something in response and he was done waiting. He thrust in _hard_ , without mercy; but if the way Peter screamed in pleasure was anything to go by, the boy didn't seem to mind.

Peter was on fire. Or maybe he just felt like it. Because this was _everything_. It was so much. His idol moving inside him, making his heart pound and short-circuiting his brain. He felt Tony bite down on his shoulder and nearly came right then from the shock of the sensation. This was the opposite of the suffocating blackness that had been his every waking moment. He felt alive. If Tony was with him, anything was possible.

Beck slammed into Peter with fervor. He snaked a hand around Peter’s neck and yanked him up close, pressing him against his chest. He breathed against Peter’s ear, “You like that, little Spider?” and nipped him on the lobe.

Peter was dizzy with the urgent way Tony pounded into him. Or maybe it was the hand around his neck. He didn’t care. Tony could do anything to him, take anything from him, and he would give it all gladly. His gasp came out choked as he felt Tony’s hand on his cock. Tony jerked him rough and fast, forcing the air from his lungs. Black spots clouded his vision before he forcibly came. 

Beck drove in to the hilt as Peter groaned pathetically. He removed his hand and let the boy fall forward, face down into the mattress. He gave a few more punishing thrusts before finishing deep inside the little Spider. He looked down at the mess that was Peter Parker, body thoroughly used, bruised and nearly unconscious. 

Peter felt _good_ ; like he could rest for the first time in so long without crying himself to sleep. He could drown himself in Tony’s embrace for now. In this one moment, he could relax. He was safe. The fog of sleep pressed down on him, and he let it take him.

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of this sat in my drafts for over a year. But I got a new keyboard for my birthday (which is today! enjoy this as my gift to all) so anywho decided to finish it. Hope everyone is well 💚


End file.
